Dark Side Channel Episode Lists And Ratings
These are the programs that the dark side channel owns or had along with their rating. For Summaries Please check the Main articles of the show if it is an original program Originals WTFHS (See Main Article) The Weird Family 101- SomeThing Is Wrong With The House. TV-14-L 102- The Murderer. TV-14-V 103- BirthDay Party. TV-PG-DLV 104- Lawn Battle. TV-PG-DV 105- B.B. Guns. TV-PG-V 106- FPS. TV-14-LV 107- Bully. TV-PG-LV 108- The Pet. TV-PG-V 109- WaterPark. TV-14-V 110- The Bus. TV-MA 111- Lawn Battle 2. TV-PG-LV 112- Golf. TV-14-LV 113- New Neighbors. TV-14-DLV 114- Hit And Run. TV-14-LV 115- Robbery. TV-14-DLV 116- Wood Shop. TV-14-V 117- World Record. TV-PG-DLV 118- Prison. TV-14-SV 119- Problems With Cartoons. TV-14-DV 120- The Pet II. TV-14-LV 121- Fat Kid. TV-14-DLV 122- Wrong Crowd. TV-14-L 123- Bad Words. TV-MA-L 124- Car Chase. TV-14-DLV 201- Returning A Toy. TV-14-LV 202- Big Order Today. TV-MA 203- Diabetes Bar. TV-14-L 204- Adventure. TV-14-LV 205- Salon. TV-14-DL 206- Half-Hour Scheme. TV-PG 207- One Million Views. TV-14-L 208- If Books Were Real. TV-14-LV 209- Car Wash. TV-PG-LV 210- Goodbye. TV-PG-L Legends Of The Space Man (Episode Names Not Yet Avalible) 101- War Erupts TV-14-LV 102- TV-14-LV 103- TV-14-DL 104- TV-14-L 105- TV-14-LV 106- TV-PG-LSV 107- TV-MA-L 108- TV-14-V 109- Super Computer TV-14-D 110- TV-14-DSV 111- TV-MA 112- TV-MA-L 113- TV-14-DLSV 114- TV-14-LV 115- TV-14-DLSV 116- Memories TV-PG-V 117- A Final Battle? TV-14-DV Life A College (Second Season Coming Soon) 101- Room Mates. TV-14-DL 102- Yin And Yang. TV-14-DLS 103- The Party. TV-14-DLSV 104- Exparament. TV-14-DLS 105- A Simple Walk. TV-PG-DLS 106- Surfers, Dude. TV-14-DLSV 107- Study Session. TV-14 108- Exams. TV-14-DL No Where Special (Episode Names Coming Soon) 101- TV-PG-LV 102- TV-14 103- TV-14-V 104- TV-PG-DLV 105- TV-PG-L 106- TV-PG-DLS 107- TV-PG-LV 108- TV-PG-DSV 109- TV-14 110- TV-14-LV JSchool 101- TV-14 The Pony Kid 101- Colorful Horses. TV-PG 102- Parkour Games. TV-PG-LV 103- Webcams. TV-14-D 104- The Day Pt.1. TV-PG 105- The Day Pt.2. TV-PG-V 106- The Day Pt.3. TV-PG-DV 107- This Kid Likes Music. TV-PG-D 108- That's Not Real Music. TV-PG-DL 109- Growling. TV-PG-V 110- The Paino. TV-PG-DL 201- I Like Minecraft. TV-PG 202- Mario Died. TV-PG-LV 203- Mario Died Part 2. TV-MA 204- Mario Died Part 3. TV-14 205- Mario Died Part 4. TV-PG 206- Tornadoes. TV-PG 207- Acronyms TV-PG-L 208- Acronyms II. TV-PG-L 209- Hello. TV-PG 301- More Webcams. TV-14-D 302- I Wanna Be A Truck Driver! TV-PG-DSV 303- I Wanna Be A Truck Driver Part 2! TV-PG-DS 304- Censors. TV-PG-DLSV 305- The Pink Army. TV-PG-V 306- Kitty. TV-PG 307- Someone Stole My Candy. TV-PG-L 308- Angry Man. TV-PG-L 309- Angry Man Part 2. TV-PG-LV 401- Arm Wrestling. TV-PG-L 402- Arm Wresrling II. TV-PG 403- I Have Too Many Webcams. TV-14-D 404- Scocker. TV-14-D 405- Evil Cow. TV-14-V 406- Evil Cow's Sinister Disease. TV-PG 407- The Day In The Life Of A Turtle. TV-14 408- Turtle Babies. TV-14-V 409- Wind. TV-PG Let The Games Begin 101- TV-14-DL 102- TV-14-L 103- TV-14-LV 104- TV-14-LS 105- TV-14-DLSV 106- TV-14-LV 107- TV-14-DLV 201- TV-14-DLS 202- TV-14-DLV 203- TV-14-LV 204- TV-14-LS 205- TV-14-V 206- TV-PG-L 207- TV-14-LS 301- TV-14-DL 302- TV-14-DLV 303- TV-14-LV 304- TV-14-L 305- TV-14-DLSV 306- TV-14-LV 307- TV-14-DLV Syndicated Programming Creepypasta 101- Jeff The Killer. TV-14-LV 102- Smile. Dog. TV-14-V 103- Sonic.exe. TV-14-V 104- Squidward's Suicide. TV-MA-V 105- Ben Drowned. TV-14 106- Dead Bart. TV-MA 107- Slender Man. TV-14-DLV 108- Candle Cove. TV-14-DL 109- Robert The Doll. TV-14-V 110- Anasi's Ghost Story. TV-14-DLV 111- Russian Sleep Experiment. TV-MA-V 112- Persuaded. TV-MA-LV 113- Annora Petrova. TV-14 114- No End House. TV-MA 115- Psychosis. TV-14-LV 116- Doors. TV-14-L 117- Disappearance of Ashley, Kansas. TV-14-L 118- Not Long Enough. TV-MA-V 119- Pokemon Creepy Black Version. TV-14 120- Herobrine. TV-14 201- Socrates Wish. TV-MA 202- The Text Message. TV-14-LV 203- Mario 64 Damned. TV-14-DLV 204- Big Barbie. TV-MA-S 205- Lego Movie_Original.mp4. TV-MA-V 206- Don. TV-14-DLSV 207- Lavender Town Syndrome. TV-14 208- Buried Alive. TV-14-V 209- The Dating Game. TV-MA-V 208- Hypno's Lullaby. TV-14-DV 209- The Sandman. TV-14-L 210- The Rake. TV-14-LV 211- Faded Memories. TV-14 212- The Bunnyman. TV-14-DLV 213- Jeffery Dahmer. TV-MA-SV 214- Sandstorm. TV-MA-V 215- Daymare. TV-14-SV 216- I Am Real. TV-MA-S 217- Out In The Woods. TV-14 218- Foresaken Girl. TV-14-DLV 219- Cousin Ragdoll. TV-14 220- The Comfy And Cozy Cabin. TV-MA-LV Syndicated Programming: AVGN The series is too long so this will be its separate Section I may do this to more shows in the future 001- Castlevania 2- Simon's Quest/ Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde. TV-14-L 101- KarateKid/ Who Framed Roger Rabbit/ Teenage Mutaant Ninja Turtles TV-14-DL 102- Back To The Future/ McKids. TV-14-DL 103- Wally Bear and The NO! Gang/ Master Chu and the Drunkard Hu. TV-14-DL 104- Top Gun/ Double Dragon 3. TV-14-L 105- Friday The 13th. TV-14-LV 106- A NightMare on Elm Street. TV-14-LV 107- The Power Glove. TV-14-L 108- Chronologically Confused About Bad Movie and Video Game Sequel Titles. TV-14-L 109- Rocky. TV-14-L 110- Bible Games. TV-MA 201- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (Parts One and Two). TV-14-L 202- Atari 5200. TV-14-L 203- GhostBusters. TV-14-L 204- GhostBusters: Follow-Up. TV-14-L 205- GhostBusters: Conclusion. TV-14-L 206- Spider Man. TV-14-DL 207- Sega CD. TV-14-L 208- Sega 32 X. TV-14-DL 209- Silver Surfer. TV-14-DL 210- Die Hard/ Independance Day TV-14-LV 211- The Simpsons. TV-14-L 212- Bugs Bunny's Birthday Blow-Out. TV-MA 213- Atari Porn. TV-14-DLS 214- Nintendo Power. TV-14-L 215- Fester's Quest. TV-14-L 216- Texas Chainsaw Massacre. TV-14-LV 217- Halloween. TV-14-L 218- Dragon's Layer. TV-14-L 219- An Angry Nerd Christmas Carol (Parts One and Two). TV-14-L 220- Chronologically Confused About The Legend of Zelda Timeline. TV-14-L 221- Rambo. TV-14-L 301- Virtaul Boy. TV-14-L 302- The Wizard of Oz. TV-14-DL 303- Double Vision (Parts One and Two). TV-14-L 304- The Wizard/ Super Mario Bros. 3. TV-MA 305- NES Accessories. TV-14-L 306- Indiana Jones Trilogy. TV-14-L 307- StarTrek. TV-14-L 308- SuperMan. TV-14-L 309- SuperMan 64. TV-14-L 310- BatMan I. TV-14-L 311- BatMan II. TV-14-LS 312- BattleToads. TV-14-L 313- Dick Tracy. TV-14-L 314- Dracula. TV-14-L 315- Frankenstein. TV-14-L 316 Anime Code Geass: Lelouch of The Rebellion R101- The Day a New Demon Was Born TV-14-LV R102- The White Knight Awakens. TV-14-LV R103- The False Class Mate. TV-14-DSV R104- His Name Is Zero TV-14-LV R105- The Princess and the Witch. TV-14-V R106- The Stolen Match. TV-14-DV R107- Attack Cornelia. TV-14-V R108- The Black Knights. TV-14-V R109- Refrain. TV-14-SV R107- Guren Dances. TV-14-V R108- Battle For Narita. TV-14-SV